All Around
by BlackKnight0127
Summary: When new and old UNSUBS united, what will happen to our favorite crime fighters? A crossover between: NCIS, CRIMINAL MINDS, CSI, CSI:NY, ELEMENTERY, THE MENTALIST, RIZZOLI&ISLES, PERCEPTION, LAW&ORDER:SVU, BONES, CASTLE, AND PSYCH!


All Around

AN: Well I got this story from the poll I created. I will still write a story

about the winner show, but until then I shall write what I think will be

the biggest story I have written! It will be a crossover between my favorite shows:

NCIS  
CRIMINAL MINDS  
CSI  
CSI:NY  
ELEMENTERY  
THE MENTALIST  
RIZZOLI & ISLES  
PERCEPTION  
LAW AND ORDER:SVU  
BONES  
CASTLE

PYSCH

The couples will be:

TONY&ZIVA  
REID&JJ(WILL DOES NOT EXCIST!) MORGAN&PRENTISS

SARA&GRISSOM(YES I HAVE BROUGHT HIM BACK!) HODGES&BRODY(STILL ON CSI, MAY HAVE GREG&ALEX FROM SVU)

MAC&JO(DOWN WITH CHRISTINE!)LINDSEY&DANNY

HOLMES&WATSON

JANE&LSIBON

JANE&CASEY

KATE&DANIEL

LIV&ELLIOT(YES I HAVE BROUGHT HIM BACK&NO HE IS DIVORCED FROM HIS WIFE)

BONES&BOOTH

CASTLE&BECKETT

LASSIE&JULES(AND YES I JUST DID THAT!)

The couples will be introduced in later chaps

Anyway on with the story!

NCIS:

Abby was walking to her car when she heard the footsteps. She assumed it was a fellow employee. She kept walking, which was her mistake. She smelt rather then felt the cloth over her mouth first. She

tried to get the rag off her mouth, but the world started to spin and she felt the effects of the drug take over. Her last thought was of the team. Was this happening to them? She aimed a final last kick at her kidnappers shins before closing her eyes.

Criminal Minds:

Jack was walking home from school. His aunt couldn't pick him, and while his friends mom offered a ride, he decided to walk home. It was, after all, a beautiful day.

"Daisy! Where'd you go Daisy!" Jack heard a girl scream out, running in front of him.

"Have you seen my little sister,Daisy? I always tell her not to run off, but does she listen? No! Ohh, I just hope someone didn't take her!" The slightly older girl said anxiously, looking around the surroundings.

Jack knew what his dad said about strangers, but this was a kid like him! Surely his dad would understand?

"Sure, where'd you last see her?" Jack asked, walking with the older girl.

"I last saw her in the garden... Come on!" the girl ushered him into the garden.

"Ummm are you sure?" Jack asked, looking around at the garden with confusion. The garden looked like it has been tended to for years.

"No, because my sister died two months ago." said the girl. Jack turned around and stared at the girl, who had a menacing smile on her.

"Very good, Lena." came a man's voice from behind him. He turned around and just as soon had a cloth over his mouth. He tried to scream, but the cloth muffled it. He soon felt very tired and the last thing he whispered was:"Daddy..."

CSI:  
DB was tired. Not the 'Right After You Wake Up' tired. No, he was the 'I haven't Slept For Two Days' tired. DB was relived when he saw Ecklie's team walk through the entrance doors. DB was no longer Supervisor, but that was OK with him. After Grissom returned from his 'trips', DB had willingly given up his role as Supervisor, and had the Assistant Supervisor title. To tell the truth, he was having 'Boss Burn-out'. After he heard Grissom call out end time, he was up and out of the door faster than a jack-rabbit. He was halfway to his car, when someone called his name. He had turned around, asking who was there, when he ran into a huge man. He backed away and asked the man:

"Can I help you?"

"Are you DB Russel?" came a rough reply.

"Yes, I am." Answered a cautious DB, taking a step back.

The man gave an evil smile and replied:

"There are some people that are VERY much wishing to meet you."

At that DB turned to run, but ran into an equally large man. This man had a rag over his mouth quicker than DB had seen it coming. DB was fighting the man when his accomplice came and held his arms down by his side. DB soon felt the effects of the drug, and he started to fall unconscious. His last thought was about his family.

CSI:NY:

Adam was out to meet a 'hot date', deep down hoping that she would finally be'The One'. He was waiting for his date at a Chinese restaurant, that of which he didn't know the name of. He was about ready to call it quits on on his date, when he saw her lurching up the street. He saw that her hair was a mess, and her dress was horribly ripped. He ran up to the sidewalk, pushing people out of the ways, earning him phrases such as:"Watch it!","Hey!" and some other ones that had much worse language.

"Delia, what happened?!" Adam asked worriedly, although he had an idea, an idea he prayed wasn't the case.

"Adam, I-I-I was raped! By my ex!" she cried, throwing herself at his chest, sobbing.

"Ok, let's get you to a hospital." Adam said soothingly, but she didn't take it that way.

"NO! No I'm not going to a hospital! NO!" she screamed,"Just take me home!"

"But-"

"NO! JUST TAKE ME HOME!"

Adam knew she was mentally unstable and the harder he pushed for her to go to the hospital, the more unstable she would become until she lashed out. So he waved down a cab and climbed in with her. When they got to her apartment, Adam paid the cabbie and started to walk Delia up to her apartment.

"Oh no," she said before rushing over to the trees and throwing up what she had to eat for the past twelve hours. She went around the tree and started to cry. Adam walked over to the trees and looked around for Delia.

"Delia?" he called out.

"Hello, Adam." Adam heard a man say with an eerie voice, then he felt the rag on his mouth. He started to fight and cry out against the rag. When he looked up, he saw Delia smiling at him and waving at him. Adam's last thought was about his favorite people in the whole world. His team.

Elementary:

Watson's father was coming to visit. Of course, Watson didn't know this and her father would like to keep it that way. He turned the corner and started to walk down the street to her latest 'Buddy's' home. A man by the name of Holmes Interesting. Of course, her father didn't approve of her leaving her well-paying doctor job to help a bunch of addicts, but he would follow his daughter through thick and thin, but really? Addicts? His attention was caught by a child running across his path and begging for his help. He followed the child over to an alley-way and then the child turned on him and gave him a menacing grin.

He felt the rag on his mouth and being as old as he was, the drug caught him and dragged him under fast enough for him not to fight back.

The Mentalist:

Van Pelt got out of her car and walked quickly over to her apartment door. She was now extremely paranoid after the Craig incident. She always carried her gun on her, slept with it even. She unlocked her door and stepped over the threshold, quickly shutting the door behind her. She tossed her jacket over on the couch and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She opened the fridge to find it near empty. She shook her head and crouched down to look for a water bottle. She grabbed the last one and started to stand up, only to realize that her head was further in the fridge and hit her head, hard, on the top of the door.

"Ow! Shit!" she cried, rubbing her head where she now felt a big lump. She closed the door and made her way over to the cupboard where some pain relievers where. She threw back the pills and took a sip of her water when she heard him.

"Van Pelt..." he whispered. She instinctively reached for her gun, but her kidnapper was faster. He grabbed her gun and put a rag over her mouth. She started to fight her assailant, but the drug was strong. Soon she was closing her eyes, she thought of her team and hoped they would find her.

Rizzoli&Isles:

Frost was getting ready to go to work, when he heard a knock. He looked at himself in his black work pants and a gray undershirt. He shrugged and went to answer the door. He saw a child who looked scared and asked what was wrong. The child looked at him and grabbed his hand a pulled him out of his apartment. Frost closed his door and followed the child out of his building and turned into an alley. He saw a dead women and reached for his cellphone.

"I don't think so, Frost..." Came a whispered voice. Frost screamed at the kid to run, but unknown man grabbed him and laughed.

"He's mine, smart-ass." Frost looked at the child looking at him with a blank face. Then he felt the cloth on his mouth. His eyes got big and he started to fight, but the man was much bigger than him and with the help of the drug, Frost was weak. He thought of his team before he closed his eyes.

Perception:

Lewicki was grading papers. On a Saturday. At Nine o' clock. P.M. He really needed a life, he thought. Everyone but him, had a life. Even Daniel had somewhere to be on a Saturday night. Lewicki got up and stretched, heading over to the living room. He was determined to get his mind of college student's horrid papers and unwind for the last hours of his silent Saturday night. He flicked through the TV channels, settling on a TV show called"Dharma and Greg". An oldie, but so far, it was pretty good. He watch Greg make a fool of himself with Dharma laughing. Lewicki even gave a laugh himself, watching Greg make an even bigger fool out of himself. He found himself watching the show and not even noticing the front door opening, he didn't notice the footsteps coming towards him. All he noticed was a rag over his mouth and the room start to spin. He didn't even put up a fight, the drug worked so fast. He thought of Daniel and Kate before he passed out.

Law and Order:SVU

Munch was out on the town. He had broken up with his girlfriend today, and she didn't take it to well. He was on his second beer when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see a thirteen year old girl with wide eyes.

"Hey, girl, shouldn't be here!" shouted Munch, hopping off his stool and shielding the girl from the loud, drunken men. He pushed through the crowd and out of the bar.

"How'd you get in there?" He asked.

"My brother said he had to meet with someone there. That was an hour ago. I haven't seen him since. I went in looking for him and I got scared and that's when I saw your badge. My parents always said to find a police officer if I got lost." she explained. Munch sighed and reached for his phone. That's when he heard shouting. The girl raised her head and rushed off to where the shouts were coming from.

"BUBBA!" she screamed, racing into a alley-way. Munch raced after her and when he turned the corner, he saw the girl with her back towards him. When she turned around she had a grin on her face.

"You all are going to pay." Munch heard a man whisper behind him. He then felt the rag and he reached for his gun. He found it wasn't there. He looked at the girl and saw her twirling his gun on her index finger, still grinning. He soon felt the effects of the drug and his eyelids fluttered closed. He thought about his team and hoped they where ok.

Bones:

Sweets was in his office when he got a text saying he was needed for a consult for a team. He sighed and packed up to go to the jail. He was shaking his head. He was a FBI PSYCHOLOGIST. Not a run-of-the-mill psychologist. His expertise was to be used for FBI AGENTS, not PRISONERS. If prisoners, he would deal with SERIEL KILLERS, not one-time ROBBERS. He shook his head, clearing those thoughts away. He was lucky to be where he was now. He would take anything they gave him to be better at his job. So, he gathered all the ego he had left and rode the elevator down to the parking garage. He was walking to his car when he thought he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned around, he didn't see anyone. He shook his head again and carried on to his car. He got in and was about to turn the car on when he heard a whisper.

"Hello Dr. Sweets, remember me?" A male's voice asked, before he thrust a rag over his mouth. Sweets hand reached for the door, but the man stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Now, we can't have you escaping can we?" the man laughed. The drugs soon caused his eyelids to flutter. Before the drugs completely took him, he thought about his team and hoped the would notice he was gone.

Castle:

Alexis was home alone. Her grandmother was out shopping, which was an all two day affair, and her dad was at the NYPD. She had just started reading 'The Book Thief' when she heard a thump. She slowly sat the book down and walked toward the sound. She had grabbed a bat on her way to check out the rest of the house. She had the bat raised like a batter and was tip-toeing around the house. She grabbed her cellphone and hit the speed dial for her dad.

"Alexis, is something wrong?" came her dad's worried voice over the phone.

"Dad, I think someone is in the house."

"What!? Alexis, listen to me, get out of the house right now."

Alexis then heard another noise, this time from the kitchen.

"Wait, I think I found them." she whispered over the phone, creeping closer and closer to the door.

"Alexis, get out now!" came her dad's shout from through the phone. Alexis continued to get closer and closer to the door and when she was right in front of it, she yanked the door open. When she opened door, a black ball of fur came shooting out of the room faster than lightning. Alexis screamed and her father started screaming too.

"Alexis! Alexis can you hear me?! Alexis!" came her father's frantic tone. She let out a shaky breath.

"It's alright dad it was just Nikki, she knocked over the candlesticks and the fruitbowl." Alexis said, picking up the items and putting them back where the belonged.

"That damn cat, do you know how stupid that was Alexis? You could have been killed!" her dad said, angry.

"Love you too, Dad." Alexis said exasperated.

"Love you, Alexis." Castle sighed, before Alexis hung up. She turned only to walk right into a man.

"Hello, Alexis." came the man's whisper. A rag was put across he put a rag across her face, she screamed, making it muffled. She kicked and fought, but the drug worked fast. Soon darkness began pulling at her. Just as the darkness overwhelmed her, her last thought went to her dad.

Psych:

Henry was getting out of his boat and tying onto his dock that he built of the shore of the river. He had been fishing since dusk and it was now nine o' clock at night He didn't do as well as he had hoped, only getting a few fish. He shook his head and continued to tie up his boat. When he was finished, he climbed up the steep ditch to get to his truck. He had just gotten to the top of the ditch when he heard a child's sobs. He flicked his head to one side trying to find the source. He soon realized that it was coming from down in the ditch. He sighed and slid down till he was at the bottom again. He looked around for the child, when he saw a small boy sitting by a rock. He went up to the boy and asked:  
"Hey, bud, what's wrong?"

"My dad left me here. He said he'd be back soon, but that was seven hours ago." the boy said sadly. Henry was angry with the boy's father. How could he just leave his son out in the wilderness for a night? Ok, he had done it to Shawn ONCE, but he was just up in a tree, in a tent, watching over him. This boy's father just LEFT him!

"Don't worry bud, it will be ok." Henry said reassuringly, standing up.

"Just not for you." Henry heard a man's voice whisper. He reached for his gun only to remember that he didn't bother to bring it that morning. He felt the rag over his mouth, and that's when he started to fight. But the drug was powerful and soon, Henry found himself being lulled into blackness. He got one last look t the boy in front of him, but the boy only looked at him with sad eyes. He had the darkness clouding his vision and the last thing he thought of was his son.

AN:WELL THAT WAS LONG! OK I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND SOME, MAYBE ALL, THE UNSUBS! CAPEACHE? GOOD. TILL NEXT TIME... SHALOM!


End file.
